Always
by readingismagic
Summary: One-shot of Percy and Annabeth. Response to prompt: Percy sees Annabeth talking with some new camper and gets jealous. He stormed off into the woods bumping into Silena, she was crying and Percy tried to comfort her, he hugged her and patted her back. Annabeth sees this...what do you as Annabeth do and feel? Explain in a paragraph.


_Prompt: Percy sees Annabeth talking with some new camper and gets jealous. He stormed off into the woods bumping into Silena, she was crying and Percy tried to comfort her, he hugged her and patted her back. Annabeth sees this...what do you as Annabeth do and feel? Explain in a paragraph._

**Annabeth's POV**

I walked towards the campfire for Chiron's annual "Back to Camp" speech. I looked around for Percy, but I didn't see him.

'He must not be here yet.' I thought.

"Hi!" came a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw a new face. He looked about my age. "My name's Tanner. I'm new."

"I'm Annabeth," I said. "The head counselor for the Athena cabin. Do you know who your parent is yet?"

"Yeah, I got claimed yesterday. Son of Apollo." He replied. I smiled at him.

"Cool. Well, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye!" he said, and ran off towards dinner.

I met Percy and we spent the rest of the evening together and made plans for a picnic the following day.

The next morning, I packed a lunch and got ready for my date with Percy, who was supposed to meet me by the big house so we could leave. On my way there, I ran into Tanner again.

"So how was your first day at camp?" I said.

"Great!" he said, walking alongside me. "Where are you going?"

"The woods." I said. "To meet a…friend."

"Cool!" he replied. When we got to the big house, we chatted for a while before Percy got there.

"Well, I have to go help muck the stables, so I'll see you later!" Tanner said, a few minutes later.

"Bye!" I said, waving as he walked away. I turned around to see a very red-faced Percy.  
"Hey, Percy!" I said. "What's up?"

He turned around and stormed towards the woods.

"Wait!" I yelled after him. "What about our date?"

**Percy's POV**

I was mad that Annabeth was talking so much to that new guy, whatever his name was. I walked through the woods, trying to cool down. Suddenly I heard someone in the bushes near me. I walked past a tree and saw Silena crying with a picture of Beckendorf in her hand.

I went over to her. "What's wrong, Silena?" I asked. She sniffed and wiped her eyes with a tissue.

"Oh, it's nothing Percy." She said. "I was just thinking about Charlie." I nodded. Silena had never quite gotten over Beckendorf's death. "Today would have been his birthday."

I patted her back awkwardly and she cried into my shoulder as I put my arms around her shoulders.

"I know." I said, not sure of what else to say.

**Annabeth's POV**

I stood outside the big house for a few minutes before I decided to go after Percy. He probably was just jealous after he saw me talking to Tanner. I jogged through the woods, looking for him.

I came into a clearing just to see Percy and Silena hugging. I jumped back and hid behind a tree to spy on them, breathing hard. Why would Percy be alone with Silena? Did he not love me anymore? They didn't say or do anything else, so I snuck back to camp.

I avoided Percy for the rest of the day. After dinner, he caught me outside my cabin.

"Hey, Annabeth." He said. "I'm sorry I got angry earlier. I just saw you talking to that new kid and I got jealous." I ignored him.

"If you're so sorry, then why did you go off in the forest to be with Silena?!" I said, angrily. Percy smiled incredulously.

"Oh! That. I ran into the woods because I was angry at Tanner, and I saw Silena crying. It's Beckendorf's birthday today, and she was crying. I was just trying to make her feel better. I'm sorry if it looked bad." He said sheepishly. I threw my arms around his neck.

"Good. I thought you didn't love me anymore, Seaweed Brain." I said.

"You know I do, Wise Girl."

"What did you say?" I said sweetly.

He scooped me up in his muscular arms and smiled down at me. "I love you." He breathed in my ear.

"I love you too." I said. "Always."

"Always." He replied.


End file.
